Apollo, Sister of Artemis?
by Emmy Simpson
Summary: Percy and Annabeth discover a demigod outside of camp borders who doesn't know who she is. Artemis Fowl discovers reports of demigods in New York. Is there any connection? Please read, it's my first fan fic ever!
1. Someone kills the minotaur

Apollo, **Sister** of Artemis?

A fanfic by Emmy Simpson

A crossover of Percy Jackson, Artemis Fowl, Maximum Ride [just the wings], and Black Books

"_**brother of Artemis is sister of Artemis, helped by the sea, claimed by the sea, born of the sea, suspected by the sea ,resented by the sea, born of man, twisted by fairy, helped by a fairy, defeater of fairies, one who flies, one who swims, young one, go off on your journey, regain your sight, as you are blind. **_**" Wait! Who are you? Who am I? Why was I left there? "**_**Little one, go to the water and this shall be found, written down. Trust in mythology, find the hunter, and trust the slayer of Medusa, Perseus."**_

Note: I don't own these characters.

Ps time line is strange but assume that there's no 16 prophesy from Percy Jackson and Artemis hasn't gone to Limbo yet.

Chapter 1 or Someone Kills a Minotaur and Goes for a Swim

Percy Jackson POV Annabeth and I were just returning from a quick trip, what some of our readers would say is a date. We were nearing the camp entrance when we heard a loud scream. We ran forward urged by our battle instincts that kept us alive. When we got there we saw a girl in the grips of a Minotaur. She screamed and kept on kicking it with her legs. She didn't see us and eventually wriggled out of the Minotaur's grasp. She bit it on the neck [eww] and it fell and burst as, as you know a monster does when it is defeated. We hadn't even gotten close to it. The girl was badly wounded and thrown into the nearby stream. I ran over. She looked dead. _Percy, go into the water and get her. _Guess dad wanted her out. I jumped in; the girl was lying at the bottom and wasn't moving or conceivably breathing. I lifted her up out of the water and saw the full extent of the wound. She was slashed through and her breathing was ragged. Annabeth screamed, "We have to get her to the healing tent, Percy!" We ran through the doorway into the camp with the girl in my arms. Chiron laid her down on a cot and force fed her some ambrosia and nectar. "There's nothing we can do but wait for her to wake", Percy, "In the meantime, why don't you rest and when she shows signs of waking I'll have Grover fetch you". I walked back to my cabin and said good night to Annabeth. I was exhausted and full of questions. Who was she? How'd she find the camp? Did she have a godly parent? And why didn't she drown while unconscious?

The next morning Grover woke me up. He screamed at me, "WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY PERCY FOR OLYMPUS' SAKE WAKE THE TARTARUS UP!" Peaceful. "What is it?" I asked. "That girl you saved grabbed a knife from the infirmary and ran away. We can't find her. The whole camp is looking!" _Percy, look in the water, you'll find her. _"Try the lake." "You know I cannot swim!" FINE I got up and ran towards the lake. There she was with the knife in her hand. I picked her up and brought her back to the infirmary. "Restrain her and wake her up. We can question her then"

I was ready for answers.

"I TOLD YOU!" "I DON'T KNOW!" the girl screamed. So far we had asked her, her name, home, and how she got here. The only thing she claimed to know was her age, was kind of, well, pretty in a mysterious sort of way. Her eyes seemed to flash from a cloudy green to an ice blue. Her hair was a very dark raven black and she was tall and would have been an imposing figure if she hadn't been tied up for her own safety. "Look, I swear, I woke up near an entrance, got attacked by a Minotaur, and I don't know how I got here. Who are you, THE NUTSO FREAKS WHO WANT TO KNOW EVERYTHING!" sigh. She didn't know yet obviously she had a godly parent. "I guess she can stay in the Hermes cabin then." Just as we untied her she fainted, a claiming signal had appeared, yet it was unlike any I had seen before. It was a dove, and then a hammer, every major god's symbol except Hera's appeared. At last a blue trident appeared and squirted fake water before disappearing. "Hail," Chiron said tenitively, "Miss Unknown, daughter of Poseidon, god of the sea, earthshaker."

I could have fainted.

"Percy! What's this about a DAUGHTER of Poseidon?" Annabeth ran over. "I heard you got a cabin mate!" I sighed. They had moved the unconscious girl into my cabin. I was upset because I was 15 and so dad must've had her around the same time. _Percy, I am sorry. Please get to your cabin now. Things will be answered for you. You are my favorite. Just think of me as her sponsor if it helps._ So Dad thought I should get back. I brought Annabeth with me.

Girl's POV I was dreaming. A man appeared and said, _"brother of Artemis is sister of Artemis, helped by the sea, claimed by the sea, born of the sea, suspected by the sea, born of man, twisted by fairy, helped by a fairy, defeater of fairies, one who flies, one who swims, young one, go off on your journey, regain your sight, as you are blind. _" Wait! Who are you? Who am I? Why was I left there? _Little one, go to the water and this shall be found, written down. Trust in mythology, find the hunter, and trust the slayer of Medusa, Perseus. _He faded into the darkness, and I woke up screaming. "Who the heck are you?" There was a boy and a girl above me. The girl was blonde with the most amazing grey eyes I had ever seen. Strike that, I didn't know what I had seen before. It was so frustrating, put yourself in my position. Imagine you wake up only to find a half man half bull standing over you. THEN pretend you wake up again in a tent surrounded by unfamiliar faces being force fed. Wouldn't you run? So I did. Most recently I had been woken up tied to a chair in front of more creatures that shouldn't have existed [or so I thought]. The boy was I guess, cute in a way. He had sea green eyes and black hair. He looked like the guy I had seen in my dream. "Well?" I asked, "Who are you, where am I, and MOST IMPORTANTLY, WHO AM I!" The girl spoke up first while the boy scowled at me, "I'm Annabeth Chase and this is Percy Jackson. You're at a place called Half Blood Hill for people like us. We don't know who you are but we know your father," She gulped and looked at Percy, "Is Posidion". "Whoa, people like us? Posidon? What are you talking about? Does this have anything to do with my dream?" She shifted, " What dream? Anyways, this is a camp for demigods. Children of the gods from greek myths. You're one."


	2. Introducing Artemis Fowl

Chapter 2

Otherwise known as Introducing Artemis as we take a short break from Percy.

Me: Sadly, I do not own the wonderful Artemis Fowl nor the valiant Percy Jackson. Artemis: Of course not, one can not own a person anymore. Anyways I highly doubt that statement is legal enough to qualify henceforth-

Me: Will you please shut up? I am writing a fan fiction here!

Artemis: [loudly scoffs and walks away]

Artemis Fowl POV: "Butler! Come here!" Recently Artemis Fowl had taken up with studying Greek mythology after the news reports about a boy named Percy Jackson who had been kidnapped. Intrigued, Artemis had done an internet search and had found several mentions of the boy in the media. A most interesting follow up search had resulted in Artemis finding a small database of Foaly's about reports of unexplained magic in the Long Island Sound, New York Area. Artemis had since made a reservation for himself and Butler to take the Lear jet to New York City.

On a side note only for the reader, he noticed the articles recently.

Opal Koboi POV : Opal was furious. Her prize had gotten away. She would find it. Opal thought, perhaps she should activate her plan ahead of time. Yes, yes she should. All it would require would be to lead little Arty to her. Yes, yes she would.

This is turning out nicely, isn't it? I am not sure when the next chapter will be out. Please read on though. This one is shorter because chapter one was quite long.


	3. I apologise and two things are revealed!

Chapter 3 I Apologize for Being Lazy and the Girl has Two Secrets

First let me say this, I am so sorry. I have been meaning to update. School is starting soon. Thanks for being patient.

Me: I do not own the awesomeness that is Artemis Fowl the Second and Percy Jackson. There is no Black Books part to this. I tried to delete that thing on the first page.

Percy+Arty: HUH?

Me: NOTHING, NOTHING! . is exasperated.

Girl's POV: Annabeth asked me what my name was. I was confused. Had she not already asked this? I was about to reply the same answer but I thought for a moment. "What is the name of Artemis's brother in Greek myths?" Percy finally spoke up. "That would be Apollo, why do you ask?" I told them about my dream.

They gaped at me. I went on saying, "Do you think that means my name is Apollo?" They looked at each other and Annabeth said, "That would be unique. There hasn't been a demigod named that because it would be disrespectful to the gods."

"What's a demigod anyway?" Percy answered this one. "It's a child of a mortal and a god. It's unusual to be born to one of the big three. Until you were found there have only been three of us. How did you survive on your own for so long? One of the big three children would have been hounded by monsters." I responded "Well, as you know, I don't have my memory."

Percy's POV: I was so mad. How dare she be a child of Poseidon and not know what that meant? I admit I was envious. She didn't have to worry about losing family members to monsters. I decided I would not even note the fact that we were technically related. Next thing I knew she asked, "Does that mean you are my brother?"

I growled, "Yes, we are both children of Poseidon."

"Then how come Dad said, 'brother of Artemis is SISTER of Artemis?'" She asked me.

"I don't know," I said, "but I think we are going to find out."

Apollo's POV: I was happy I had a name. I finally knew something! I remembered Dad saying something about finding the message written down near the beach. "Is there a beach here?" I asked.

Annabeth said, "Yes, there is. Why do you ask?" I told them about the extra bit. "Then let's go!" said Annabeth.

When we got there, Percy said, "Maybe it floated out there.

"I don't know how to swim!" I cried.

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO SWIM AND YOU'RE A DAUGHTER OF THE SEAGOD?!" they screamed.

"Can you please go and get it for me? I think I see it up ahead." I asked Percy. Percy groaned but agreed.

Percy POV: Just as I had reached the bottle, I saw a weird bird shape above me. I turned and saw it was Apollo. And she had raven black and blue wings. I mean real working wings and a realistic wingspan.


	4. Back to Artemis

Chapter 4

We Take a Break from Camp Half-blood to See What Artemis is Up To

P.S. Both Artemis and Percy are 16 years old in this story.

Me: I still do not own Artemis Fowl or Percy Jackson.

Percy: Who are you to be chronicling my life? You aren't a scribe for camp.

Artemis: I wish to know how you get your information. Surely the LEPrecon would have vaporized your memories of them or me.

Artemis' POV: Artemis held his head in his hands; he often did this when he was thinking. One of his biggest regrets about being a genius was that there was only one of himself to complete his genius plans. He smirked to himself; _maybe I'll invent something to help me with that. _He was intrigued about these so-called "Demigod" files of Foaly's. They were reports of a place for demigods, the children of the Greek gods. Artemis reasoned that if fairies were real,then why not Greek gods? Hadn't Holly said something about her great-grandfather being Cupid? _Hmm, does that mean the Roman gods are out there too? _He would have to see about that. Besides, Opal had escaped and he had to focus a bit on that. Knowing her, she was up to something.

Holly's POV: Foaly had informed her that Artemis had been doing some snooping of his files. If Foaly was correct about the files that Artemis had been snooping around then something that was supposed to stay secret wasn't secret for much longer. She could trust Artemis with fairies, he had proved that much. She wasn't sure he could keep the demigods' secret. There were limits to people's secret keeping capacities. Artemis may be a genius but he was still a human boy. _Not too much a boy now. He's getting so tall and so much like a normal mud man. _Holly knew that keeping in communication with Artemis was risky and they might someday have to wipe his memory.

Opal' POV: She had been preparing for years. Opal complemented herself on her plans. It had taken years of gathering the different types of DNA. It was genius enough to genetically alter a human by adding superior genes. She had gone the extra length to brainwash the girl to recognize Artemis, Holly, and Foaly as enemies. All she had to do now was direct her towards Fowl manor. Opal was still furious that her project had escaped. After all Opal had been the one who had traveled back 16 years into the past to go and get her from the hospital. Little _Apollo_ would be unknown if not for her.


	5. Chapter 5

DUN DUN DA DA DA DAAAAA! Chapter 5!

Wait, SHE HAS WINGS!?

I am giving you two chapters at the same time as an apology.

I do not own Percy Jackson or Artemis Fowl.

[Me] OK, no funny business misters. I want this chapter read.

Apollo POV- I was nervous and mad. Hello! I do not remember a family or anything else, how am I supposed to know how to swim. Besides, something told me not to go into the water. When I saw Percy swimming away I just, decided to follow and next thing I know I am flying with wings! It feels amazing! Anyways after I touch down back on land and Percy comes back DRY, everyone just looks at me like I just grew wings. Oh yeah I guess I did. Chirion trotted up to us and said we needed to have a TALK NOW. We sat down Percy and I. Annabeth was there too because she was Percy's _GIRLFRIEND. _HE was lucky. He did have a family and remembered them. I had no one. I woke up in a cell. It also looked like a basement. The last thing I remembered was flying high in the sky (no diamonds though) when a dart gun hit me in the arm. A gaunt hazy figure approached me. "Hello, my name is Artemis Fowl the second. I would like to ask you some questions. Don't try to run. I have magic on my side and I will not hesitate to use it. I assume you have knowledge of magic of some sort because you have wings. You are however not a fairy, you are instead a demigod from New York City." "You seem to have all the cards. You have apparently identified me yet all I know about you is a name", I replied. "Fairies? Next you want me to believe that Sherlock Holmes is real and living in 2012 and you travel through time in a blue police box. Oh, I know. You're a Hobbit and I stole your ring." "You would do well, not to cross me."Artemis replied. "I read the tattoo on your wing. Now, Apollo. What do you know of Opal Koboi and what does the word "gem" mean to you? I blacked out and the next thing I saw was an Artemis with a black eye and a huge manservant restraining me.

Opal POV- Opal grinned. The tattoo had seemed a bit obvious in hindsight but she knew little Arty had to search for an ID. When he said the word, Apollo would kill him and have no idea what she had done. And the word was so obvious. A word he said daily, "genius". How often poor Artemis said "I am a genius."? And it would be his death.

I am not sure about how this story is coming. So please review and tell me if I should finish. And If I go on to the next chapter. Anyone who correctly identifies all three cultural references in a review first will be stated or referenced in the next chapter. The first person to write all three correctly wins. Thanks!

1.

2.

3.


	6. The Main Players

Chapter 6 or The Pieces Come Together

First, a MEGA apology! I've been really busy so I hope a long chapter will make up for it. Also, Congrats to Gaia was Framed and Cookielover8201 for catching the references. There were four so I picked a winner with four and the first with three. If you couldn't find them all, they were 1. The Beatles [Lucy in the Sky] 2. "Sherlock" 3. Doctor Who and 4. Lord of the Rings.

No matter how hard I try, I will never own Artemis Fowl or Percy Jackson. They belong to their respective owners.

WARNING! Below paragraph gives technical information to keep canon. Although you should read below.

Opal has two code words, the word "Gem" is a level one danger code. Apollo will merely attack Artemis if he says it. Opal's plan depends on Arty being smug. If he says "genius", NO ONE, not even Butler can muster the brute strength necessary to stop Apollo from killing him. There is,luckily, a flaw in her reasoning, Opal is vain and if she thinks she can crush Artemis's spirit, she will try. There is only one phrase that would stop Apollo… Will Arty guess it? Or will it be too late?

SPOILERS OVER

Apollo's POV: I did what I always do (thought I did) when in an awkward situation. Deadpan snark. "Hey fairy-boy? If a servant attacks you, fire him." Artemis scowled, "**You** attacked me. In any other circumstance, I would tell Butler to attack you. He appears to have done so, and I thank him. "What. What? WHAT?! You think I did that? Tell your manservant to unhand me at once, I intend you no harm, even if you are an annoying git. How can you assume I have punched you? I assure you, if I had, I would want to remember the moment of pleasure and the shock on your face."

Artemis' POV: Artemis scowled again, "I assure you, you attacked me. Butler is my witness and I have security film." At least this sounded better than, "I don't like lollipops". He thanked god that Holly hadn't been present yet. Naturally, upon sight of this brazen,winged girl his first instinct had been to call L.E.P recon. He had sent Holly a red flagged email. Just at that moment, the door was blast down. "Hello Artemis, what have you got for us today?", Holly remarked. Upon seeing his black eye, she smirked. "Would a lollipop cheer you up?"

Holly's POV: Inside, Holly was conflicted. On one hand, she wanted to shake the girl's hand for doing what she did after meeting Artemis for the first time. However, she was shocked. This was bad. No one should be able to get around Butler. She had done a blood scan on the manor. It was just as she feared. The scan revealed, two full human blood signals, and one demigod blood signal. She inwardly sighed. This was beyond Artemis' control.

Butler's POV: Butler had failed. He should have been able to stop her punching Artemis. But there had been something unnatural about her. Her eyes had gone pure white. Her face reminded him of something he didn't want to remember. Her face had clearly not been, but looked like Opal.

Security Footage- Pans in on chair. Girl tied in chair with visible wing tips sticking out of shirt. Shirt is slightly worn but otherwise fine. Three people in room total. The two younger people exchange banter. Suddenly, film goes silent. Girl surges out of ropes. Wings flap furiously. The girl looks out at camera. Her eyes are pure white. She looks expressionless except for pure and total hate. She goes for younger male. She lands a punch on him but larger male jumps on her. She shakes her head and looks normal again. She looks dazed.

…

Percy's POV: Annabeth and I had to go and chase Apollo. I hated thinking about her as a half-sister. We found a trace of feathers (eww! Did she like, molt or something?). I had a dream that night. Of course, Dear old dad wanted to talk with me. "Look, Percy, I'm a god. It's rare for us to apologise. I'm apologizing now. Will you at least listen?" Dad argued. "Yeah. Sure. Any other siblings I should know about? Did you cheat on mom more than that? You said you loved her."I replied. "It's not like that! SHE'S NOT EVEN A DEMIGOD! IT'S A TECHNICALITY!"Dad roared. That got me. Huh? What did he mean by that? "What do you mean she's not a demigod? She got claimed!" "Percy, I see everything. Let me show you.

_Fades into flashback. Pans in on a hospital. A woman labeled _ Opal Koboi _by dad walks in. She's vibrating so fast, she's nearly invisible. I wouldn't have seen her if I wasn't a ADHDer myself. She walks into a room full of babies. She finds the one she's looking for. A girl, next to a boy with a tuft of black hair and ice blue eyes. His tag says Apollo and the female baby's tag says Artemis. She picks up the girl and smirks. She switches the name tags and appears to erase the records. The baby never was accounted for. The flashback sped up. The woman, Opal, took multiple syringes and inserts them into the girl. I see one that says GOD BLOOD. The woman comments to herself on that one, "at least she won't be vain like Hera." I grin at that one. I'll mention that to Annabeth. I see pictures like a snapshot of time. The girl grows up, and finally it shows Opal erasing her, hypnotizing her, and stranding her in the woods outside Camp. Flashback fades out._

I got it. She had had gotten god blood surgically forced into her system, forced grown wings. I woke up. I knew where we had to go. It was time to head to Ireland. The name "Fowl manor" stuck in my head like a firefly around light.

Coming up: Will Percy find Apollo and explain the situation? What does Holly know? Will Opal get her comeuppance?

Tune in Next time.


End file.
